Nurzum Stormbreaker
Nurzum Stormbreaker is the son of Dragonslayer Arok, one of the heroes who slayed Nefarian. He is current wielder of the Grimaxes, and his tittle comes from always battling inside a dome of windstorms. Nurzum was once a champion on Krom’gar’s army, and embraced shamanism seeking to redeem himself from the crimes of his superiors. Now a member of the Stormblade Clan, he is training under of Xul’ili Deathbringer to become a Spirit Champion. As a shaman, Nurzum believes it is his duty to educate a new generation of orcs on the old and honorable ways, for he does not want them to become monsters when they grow up. Biography Early Years Nurzum was born on an internment camp at Hillsbrad Foothills but would spent little time there, as the New Horde would form soon after and set sail to Kalimdor. Most of his childhood would be on Orgrimmar under the care of his friend Zuka, who was 4 years older than him. His Father Arok would be on countless battles for the Horde, but would never bring his son with him. That changed during the war against the Lich King. Nurzum wasn’t still at age, but was old enough to be his companion. They both sailed together to Northrend and lived their first adventure. From fishing with the Kalu’ak to fighting the Scourge, they would spend good and dire times together, to which Nurzum even became his father’s squire during the Argent Tournament. However, the Dragonslayer wouldn't dare take his son for the final battle at Icecrown Citadel, a battle which he died on glorious battle against Sindragosa. Although his body was completely burned by the Dragon’s flame, his brother in arms would later bring the Grimaxes back to his son. Krom'gar Champion Nurzum came back to Orgrimmar, only to discover Zuka was murdered by her mate. Barely at age, he tracked the killer down and avenged her. With the murderer dealt with, he would then join the Horde Army and sent to Stonetalon Mountains under Overlord Krom’gar’s command. His nemesis on the battlefield was Folstag, the leader of a party of rogues who would constantly set traps and do guerrilla strikes on Nurzum’s group. As time passes, he would prove himself more and more and became a Krom’gar Champion. His tittle, however, wouldn’t matter much. The Overlord have dropped a bomb on innocent targets, to which the warchief himself dismissed him for it. The Krom’gar Army was no more. Becoming a Shaman Although Nurzum himself was not present during the bombing, he felt responsible for it and believed that he brought shame to his father’s axes. This got the attention of an old shaman, who told him of orc traditions before the Rise of the Horde and convinced him he would find redemption following the path of his ancestors. They both went to Garadar, where he would learn more about orc culture thought hunts and leatherworking for rituals. Nurzum also visited The Throne of the Elements with the old one, who would train him to commune with the elements. With his training complete, Nurzum would go back to Azeroth and aid the Earthen Ring on its mission to heal Azeroth. Alternate Draenor When the Dark Portal turned red, Nurzum was one of those who would cross to fight the Iron Horde. Outside battles, he spent his time with Drek’thar and the Alternate Draenor Frostwolves, where he would learn how to commune with ancestors. He once again visited the Throne of the Elements and, this time, also did a pilgrimage until Oshu’gun. Nurzum came back to Azeroth when the Iron Horde was dealt with, but for some reason he could hear the ancestors no longer. Stormblade Clan Nurzum battled on the broken shore with Zemira, a Darkspear Revolutionary troll he knew since his father was still alive. However, he got gravely wounded and Zemira asked his Cloud Serpent to take Nurzum back to the boat. This action would save his’s life, but Zemira himself would not survive the might of the legion. With both the Horde and the Alliance on ruins, other powers have risen to combat the Legion’s threat. The Earthen Ring was one of those, and shamans all over the world rallied under its banners to counter the Legion. Nurzum was one of them, and his constant use of elemental magic on his weapons would unleash their full potential: The Grimaxes gave birth to an air elemental bound to them, to which he named it Arokosh, “the Heart of Arok”. As war continues, he would make contact with the Stormblade Clan, later joining their clan. That said, only after creation of the Second Storm Blade, Nurzum would properly meet Xulili Deathbringer, the Stormblade Chieftain. When he was told of her skills communing with the other side, Nurzum asked her if she would help him speak with his deceased father, for since the day of the bombing, Nurzum had nightmares and doubts if his father was ashamed of what he had done on Stonetalon. Arok and Apprenticeship The Stormblade Chieftain took him into her tower and drugged him into sleeping. Nurzum woke up on the Shadowlands, but had to first deal with dark forces meddling with the ritual. He then met with Arok on what appeared to be Stonetalon’s Crater. To simply be on that place once again was enough to make the orc fall to his knees, but his father was able to wash his shame away and finally give him the closure he needed to be proud of himself once again for the first time in years, and asked Xul’ili to take him as an apprentice. On the next day, she went with her new apprentice into a graveyard. He should try to commune with spirits and ask them for sight. A hooded figure would respond, Sorgal Wrathslayer, a Warsong orc spirit who took interest on that naive shaman. As Sorgal put his spectral hands over Nurzum’s face, a pact was made and his eyes begin to burn and change colors. Now on a light blue glow, he gained the ability to see spirits. From this moment forward, Xul would teach him how to manipulate spiritual energy, craft runes, and other rituals, while Sorgal would guide him on old orc traditions, rituals, and help him on battles. Journey to Alterac Open war between the Alliance and the Horde broke out, and the Stormblades would join the war effort on Arathi. There Nurzum would meet a Mag’har Frostwolf called Rokrin, who has recently lost her mount in battle. The shaman told her of Alterac’s Frostwolf Clan, and guided her into their village in hopes of getting a new wolf. An adventure that made them both get fond of each other and laterbecoming mates. Stormblade Armor As a spirit champion, Nurzum began wearing little to no armor. However, this changed during a Clan mission on Northrend when the spirit of Sorgal Wrathslayer suggested him to create an armor in honor of the Stormblade Clan. He then invited Warlord Namok, The Grizzly, and new blood Krogarh to a hunt before they leave the continent. Their goal was to get pristine leathers from Bears, the Stormblade Clan's nemesis. Back at Stormblade Village, Nurzum used leather of both the Northrend's Bears and Desolace's Thunder Lizards to create a robe. Next were the shoulders, which he got from the clan's armory and then hanged Direwolf fangs of his fallen mounts Grimface and Honeymane on it. Using Xul'ili's teachings, he reached out to their spirits and asked for their aid. As they agreed, their spirits were bounded to runes carved on their fangs. Shall he ever need it, those wolves can now be summoned to help his master in battle once again. Last, but not least, Nurzum wanted an item to serve as a conduit between him and Arokosh. He then turned to Kol'grug Darkmaul, the clan's blacksmith, in order to make an Elementium headpiece. Kol'grug told him he needed the materials first, since Elementium is rare and hard to work with. Luckily for Nurzum, his mate Rokrin had her contacts. Within a week, she had returned to the village with one Enchanted Elementium Bar, twenty small Elementium Ignots, and a Hauberk, her surprise contribution to her mate's armor. It was not enough for a headpiece though, which made Kol'grug craft a buckle instead. With his armor now complete, Nurzum dyed it blue in honor of his clan. Notes and Trivia * After Deathwing was defeated, Nurzum traveled the world to meet other cultures and enhance his leatherworking skills. He learned from Mag’har Orcs (main and alternate), Tauren, Timbermaw Furbolgs and Ka’luak Tuskarr. When the Legion invaded once again, he also had the chance to master his leatherworking skills with Highmountain Tauren. * While working for the Earthen Ring, Nurzum was tasked to scout Val’sharah. There, he found a cult trying to summon Shalarin, a corrupted Wild God into the land. He disrupted the ritual and killed the cultists, but that would cost Shalarin’s Wrath over him to this day. She was the one interrupted Nurzum’s attempt to speak with his father, and the one who rallied an army on Desolace to try take Stormblade Village down. * Although Xul’ili trained Nurzum on spiritual matters, she could not train him physically. She then asked Flamecaller Ro’go to do it. * The Direwolf fangs on his necklace belong to Grimface and Honeymane, his two former wolf companions. Grimface died on an ambush while Honeymane died at the Battle for Lordareon. Nurzum can summon their spirits to aid him in battle. * Nurzum loves fishing, a hobby he does when has free time. When alive, Honeymane would tear down any crab Nurzum tried to catch before he could do anything. She had the tittle of Crabsbane. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Shaman Category:Stormblade Clan